Daughter of Lust
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Being the most gorgeous girl in the town often comes with a price. Giggles bears one of the seven deadly sins. As most people recognize her as the slutty princess, she has certain secrets to share. A charming face that can blind a thousand hearts, here comes Giggles's preying chart. Oneshot. Dark Giggles x Various Male Characters.


***A/N* This story is based on one of the seven deadly sins- 'lust'. **Perhaps you may find Giggles out of character in this tale but I can't help it. She basically has the highest dating count throughout the series and every time I saw her with a new boyfriend, I was like "What the heck? Isn't she supposed to be with Cuddles?" haha.****

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media.**

* * *

Everyone recognizes her as the shameless 'slut'. Her talent in seducing her opponents is something extraordinary. A devious quality as it appears, she bears in mind it is also her privilege. Her shoulder-length polished pink hair and her tempting scarlet eyes look ever so perfect. When she nibbles her cheesy lips or rubs her rosy plump cheeks, the sight is enough to steal a million hearts. Boys, indeed, find her glamour irresistible. They crave endlessly for her. Their desires only deepen when she constantly pulls on an innocent, childish expression. Considering her youth, her pursuers can all be regarded as pedophiles to some extent.

And then…there is this superhero who keeps saving her. Since when has she become his beloved, favorite damsel, she has no idea. When he scoops her up in the air, he always automatically slips his hands to her bottom. He thinks she is oblivious to his cunning, soundless act, but she is, in fact, aware of it all the time. He will pretend to tighten his grip to avoid her from falling. In reality though, he is just attempting to steal a swift kiss from her. His stalwart physique, his attractive blue eyes and his charming smile gradually melt her heart. Before she realizes it, she has been engaging with him in regular sexual activities. The routine goes like this- she deliberately plunges herself into danger and he will come flying to rescue her. As she clings to his chest and wraps her hands around his neck, she will shoot him an alluring signal. When they finally land on the ground, they will find themselves making out, either in a barren place or at his house. She enjoys his caress very much. For someone as strong as him, it is a piece of cake to satisfy a woman's needs.

Her lust is indefinite. The hero isn't her sole company. She is proud of her own ability to date ten boys in a row. She has this pirate boy who keeps trying to impress her with his sailing skills. She respects his effort, of course. Every time they go yachting, he will intentionally sail to the middle of nowhere. Completely surrounded by sea in all directions, they can indulge themselves in their own wilderness. Despite lacking both legs and a hand, his capacity is proven much greater than it seems. He amazes her with his hook and teases her with his kisses. His eccentric accents never fail to make her giggle. Then comes this peculiar caveman who keeps catching her attention. The savage man hardly speaks. Trapped in a gigantic ice cube, he somehow manages to appease her. Whenever sensing her presence, he will smirk silently. His handsome features mesmerize her. His mysteriousness sparks off her unwanted fancy. Clearly knowing they won't get anywhere with him frozen forever, she still yearns badly for him. Sometimes, she will roll in her bed imagining his warm touch, which will sound at all absurd now because he is a caveman. He is cold, but that doesn't mean he is incapable of loving her. He has been spotted training himself into a professional surfer, just to impress her. Whether he can surf or not, it doesn't really matter, for she would love him anyway.

Just as strange as the caveman, there is this blind fellow with purple hair. He is never seen without his sunglasses. He can't see, after all, but he can feel and touch. She enjoys his company because she believes the man is different in some sense. Without having to see the ugliness of this world, his heart remains unsullied. Each time they date, she will rest on his shoulder and hold his hands. He will sit motionlessly, his hollow eyes staring blankly ahead. He is the only being who does not fall in love with her because of her gorgeousness. The absence of his vision convinces her even if she is a hideous, undesirable bitch, he would still embrace her just as tenderly. He is perhaps one of those she loves most, but again, being blind, he can barely satisfy her physical desires. He is clumsy at sex and he usually mistakes Lumpy for her. At the end of the day, she can only growl in frustration and turn herself to someone else. She has dated the war veteran once. She finds his look rather appealing. She admires his bravery and virtue. He is glad to receive her offer. His emerald eyes penetrate her souls and his sexy smile completely provokes her. Nonetheless, his evil counterpart doesn't think of her too nicely. He keeps slaughtering and torturing her, to a point that she eventually gives up on this soldier.

On her list, there are those whom she frequently hangs out with and those whom she only keeps for gratifying her physical needs. The bunny boy is her best friend from childhood. She always knows he loves her but she seems ignorant or she pretends so. She enjoys seeing him fidget whenever he attempts to ask her out. Needless to say, she often mocks him but he never minds a bit. She is very fond of his egocentricity and mischief. She likes pulling the bunny ears on his hoodie and taunting him with a kiss. He will blush immensely and then she will take a glimpse of his arousal. Poor boy he is. He can though never muster enough courage to ask her out officially. Mime is another one who complies with her tricks. Being mute, he can't possibly say 'no' to her gracious invitation. What she offers is more than he actually requests for. Still, he is surprised she would even lay her eyes on him. People think of him as a weirdo, but she regards him as a skillful clown. She repeatedly lures him to talk. Unable to withstand her sexual torment, he is often forced to break his rules. He will muffle a few groans and she will grin triumphantly knowing she has successfully gotten a sound out of his mouth. Funny as it seems, he is supposed to be the one displaying tricks. Yet, he is now the one unable to resist a girl's pranks.

If one has to grasp the precise number of males she has relations with, the count can go on forever. Her virtue has long been lost when she first declared men as her toys. Taking her beauty to full advantages, she will continue charming as many boys as she can. Her lust will only be extended but not reduced. The sins she commits, she never repents them- For as long as her body itches for men, she simply won't stop. No, she won't stop.


End file.
